Manny's Sick Day
Manny's Sick Day is an episode from Season 1 of Handy Manny. It aired on February 10, 2007. In this episode, Manny has come down with a cold and the Tools decide it's their job to help Manny feel better by having Kelly, Mr. Lopart, Mrs. Portillo and Sherman to help as well. Plot Another day in Handy Manny's Repair Shop, Manny and the Tools were finishing painting their picture frame. Suddenly, Manny starts to feel unwell and he begins coughing and sneezing. The Tools decided to take care of Manny while he is sick, however not everything was according to the Tools' plan as the Tools made a mess of Manny's Repair shop. The Tools thought Manny was thirsty and asked Manny if he wanted juice, which Manny kindly accepts. But while preparing juice, the Tools made even more mess in the repair shop. Manny changed his mind that he doesn't want juice and instead wants hot tea, but has no honey to prepare the tea. Rusty and Pat volunteer to go to Mr. Lopart's Candy Shop to get some honey, which Manny was uncertain whether he should let them go or not but later allowed them to go. Rusty and Pat arrive at Mr. Lopart's Candy Shop to get the honey. The Tools told Mr. Lopart that Manny wasn't feeling so well, so Mr. Lopart decided to help Manny feel better. When the Tools and Mr. Lopart arrive back at the repair shop, Pat accidentally spill a tub of paint on the floor making more mess. Manny tried to remove the paint with a sponge, but without much success. Manny said that he needs some paint remover from Kelly, which the Tools, along with Mr. Lopart and Fluffy, volunteered to go out and get it. When arrived at Kelly's Hardware Store, the Tools told Kelly that Manny was sick, which had concerned about Manny sick. So Kelly decided to help Manny feel better by bringing some blankets to keep Manny warm. On the way back to the repair shop, they met Sherman and Mrs. Portillo. The Tools told both of them that Manny was ill and after hearing what the Tools said, Sherman and Mrs. Portillo also came along to make Manny better. When the gang arrived back at the repair shop, they saw Manny sleeping peacefully on the sofa. When Sherman took out a pair of bunny slippers, Squeeze screams in excitement, which had woke Manny up. Manny saw that Kelly, Mrs. Portillo and Sherman in his store, which all of them told him that they were here to take care of Manny. Manny was happy to see all of his friends in his repair shop, but suddenly, he remembered that the repair shop is in a mess. Everyone helped Manny cleaned up the shop. After cleaning up, Manny begin to feel ill again, which the gang gave Manny their gifts to make Manny feel better. Suddenly, Dusty begins to feel unwell and sneezes. Later Manny and Dusty were seen sleeping together on the sofa, which the Tools decided to leave them alone to rest. Trivia Category:Disney Junior Fever & Sick Days episodes Category:Handy Manny episodes Category:Television episodes